Tonight, we are young
by Gabrys
Summary: Porque esa noche todos eran jóvenes y ella no estaría sufriendo mas, de nada servía entender sus disculpas, si siempre que sus amigos aparecían, ella era escondida. Así cuando el bar cerrara, ella ya tendría quien la llevara a casa.


Había cosas que no se podían cambiar... o simplemente no querían cambiarse. Podría poner un ejemplo para ello, y el principal sería su supuesto novio. La verdad no creía que lo fueran ¿o si?... era complicado saberlo. Complicado como una las ecuaciones de Einstein o complicado como tratar de superar a Da Vinci. Así de complicado era entenderlo.

Para empezar debía aclararse su cabeza la cual tenía abrumada de tantas preguntas que no sabía por donde empezar a contestar. Tan difícil era tener una relación con ella, acaso era tan fea que él no quería que los vieran juntos ¿o cual era el problema? Era uno de esos motivos por el cual estaba ahí, sola, en un rincón, observándolo y comunicándose por medio de textos.

Lo único que él pedía era un segundo, para poder recuperar su verdadera historia. Su verdadero yo, comprender porque sucedía lo que sucedía. Pero simplemente no podía explicar. Su celular vibro, abrió el mensaje de texto que ella le había enviado.

"_Vendrás a hablar conmigo ¿o no?_" estaba indeciso de contestar pero lo hizo.  
Su respuesta fue la excusa mas tonta que alguien nunca le dio. "_Mis amigos están en el baño_" Quiso reírse, ¿enserió lo decía?... suspiro derrotada parecía que nada iba bien con ellos.

En ese bar, los dos estaban separados. El, Kai Hiwatari, en una mesa con sus amigos, ella, Hiromi Tachibana, en la barra en una esquina, con unas gafas de sol puestas que él le dio cuando vio como sus amigos entraban a ese bar, no podían verlos juntos, que tontería.

Los meses que pasaron juntos eran tan patéticos, que se esforzaba para olvidar esos momentos malos, infelices. Pero ellos dejaban cicatrices, las cuales no se borraban tan fácil como creía. He intento olvidar, entre bebidas y lagrimas que hizo parecer sutiles. Y las mentiras que daban hacían agujeros en su interior, aunque le dijera que trabajaba duro para esforzarse en su relación, no cambiaba nada. Le dolía recordar como la trataba cuando estaba con sus amigos, pero demonios, también eran sus amigos y por mas que lo intento no logro ser una desgraciada, como el, y se preocupaba por todo lo que le pasara.

Pero no... alto ya... era suficiente... ella era una persona, un humano con sentimientos, y que sentía cuando ya nada valía la pena para salvar ese noviazgo... ya no mas... reviso el último texto que le había enviado él.

"_Cuando?_" donde se verían, ya tenía una idea de lo que haría mañana pero no estaba en su planes incluirlo. Su respuesta sería dos simples palabras, pero eran las cuales definían todo.

"_Se acabo_" dio enviar.

Así cuando el bar fuera a cerrar y si el se sentía decaído, pues que lastima, porque ella ya habría encontrado quien la llevara a casa. Y definitivamente había llegado a una conclusión... era joven aun.

Esa noche todos eran jóvenes, que disfrutaban de su vida, tanto que prenderían fuego al mundo para poder brillar mas que el mismísimo sol. Esa noche, todos eran jóvenes, que por simple inercia, pelearían por algo que no sabían que era.

Así, como si lo hubiera visto en futuro, fue. Nadie podía sorprenderse que en los bares hubiera peleas, porque siempre había y una acababa de comenzar. La primera botella fue lanzada al aire para caer sobre la mesa de alguien mas, el primer golpe fue dado en medio de todo, las parejas peleando no se hicieron de esperar, los golpes no pararon, aumentaron. Toda una escena de peleas entre pandillas, y en su esquina solo observaba, dándole los últimos tragos a su bebida, sacando una sonrisa al ver como el barman se agachaba para esquivar un vaso que iba en su dirección.

Y la banda del bar, seguía cantando a pesar de la pelea que se armaba entre todos. La canción era como si hablara de ella y él. Y porque esa noche todos eran jóvenes y parecía no importarles lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

Si en un momento quiso juzgarla no podía ni siquiera hacer nada, él ya había pensado en terminarla, botarla, como una bolsa que se deja de usar porque simplemente te aburres de ello. Lo iba a hacer pero no sabía que día, hora o segundo, pero ella se lo ahorro, la dos simples palabras que una vez quiso decir, ahora las leía. Ahora entendía que el no ea todo lo que tenía, el lo pensó una vez que tal vez podrían encontrar una manera, una forma, una idea, un milagro... de escapar. Pero siempre sus amigos estaban detrás, y no podía dejar que lo vieran tan sensible, el no era así, y no lo sería nunca, así eso lo llevara a la soledad, de la cual siempre quiso escapar. La vio, aun sentada en la esquina, no preocupandole esa pelea que estaba destruyendo todo el bar. La vio alzar su vaso con bebida y brindar por él y por todo y porque había encontrado quien la llevara a casa.

Esa noche ella era joven, que haría el mundo arder para brillar mas que el sol en la mañana.

Pero por dentro pedía que el la llevar a casa, deseaba que el la llevara a casa, pedía que la llevara a casa, juraría que el la llevaría a casa, mas se dio cuenta que solamente se estaba lastimando más.

El mundo estaba de su lado, no había razón para correr, tenia todo el tiempo necesario para explorar cualquier cosa. Mientras escuchaba a la banda, repetir varias veces en su canción. ...

Tonight We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
The world is on my side  
I have no reason to hide  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angles have arrived But I can hear them cry  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight

Si... que alguien llegara a ella y le ofreciera llevar a casa.

Tomando el último trago, se dio cuenta que no necesitaba de nadie para ir a casa, no dependía de nadie y nunca mas lo haría, pasando en medio de todos y esquivando cada persona y golpe y cosas en el aire, camino hacía la salida, pero antes se detuvo en la mesa de él, tirandole el teléfono, porque desde ahora empezaría una nueva vida y no quería cosas que le recordaran a él, menos un teléfono que nunca pidió, que le dio a cambio de dejarla plantada en una heladería.

Siguió caminado, hasta salir y dejar de escuchar el ruido, abriendo los brazos le dio le dio la bienvenida a la noche, y camino hasta perderse por las calles, esa noche todos eran jóvenes.

Salió detrás de ella viéndola desaparecer. Ahora entendía que aunque se sintiera decaído, y el bar fuera a cerrar, el ya no la llevaría a casa esa noche... Ni nunca más.

* * *

One- shot y song-fic basado en la canción de fun. "We are young".

Simplemente me gusto la canción y me salió esto, quise hacer algo diferente, no dejando a la pareja junto. Espero sea de su agrado


End file.
